


Free

by westfalling_for_you



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westfalling_for_you/pseuds/westfalling_for_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky is out of Wentworth and descovering more about Bridget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Franky watched the world go by. She sank into the passenger’s seat of the hot car and felt the wind, as it tussled her hair sweetly. It felt good. She felt good, free.   
Bridget glanced over at Franky, a slight smile on her lips.  
“I missed you Franky.” She admitted.  
Bridget’s eyes were content watching the traffic, the road ahead.  
“I know Gidge.” Franky sounded sincere, her dimples appeared briefly and then faded as she gazed over at Bridget. One hand was firmly on the steering wheel, the other placed lightly on her denim covered her thigh.   
Franky’s swept it into her own hand, tangling their fingers together.  
Bridget began to breathe deeply at the gesture.   
The younger woman lovingly smoothed her thumb over the tops of Bridget’s fingers.

“I made up a spare bed at my place for you. Just in case you needed some space. But you're more than welcome to sleep with me.” Bridget teased.  
“Is that an invitation?” Franky questioned. Flicking her tongue over her teeth and suggestively lifting her eyebrows at Bridget, who chuckled softly in response.

As they pulled up into the driveway of a very polished looking suburban house, Bridget fumbled for the garage key. It was a garage under the house that swallowed the car and shortly afterwards, the car engine was cut.   
Franky looked around nervously, Bridget noticed. She placed her hand delicately on Franky’s shoulder.  
“You’re home.” she mused.  
Franky hadn't had a home since her dad had left.  
Her eyes locked on Bridget’s comforting ones.They were like a blanket, the one she had needed since she was a kid. 

Bridget patted Franky encouragingly.  
”Come on.” She spouted with a slight smile.  
They got out of the car and Bridget lead Franky to the door which concealed a small flight of stairs.  
Franky followed her, holding her hand like a kid. The house felt homely, and it smelt like Bridget.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only short But leave a comment if you have some feedback!   
> Thanks.


End file.
